scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shondell Washington
Shondell Washington is Denise Hemphill's partner. Shondell is funny, nice and rebellious. Shondell leaves her Best Buy Security Guard job to bring her best friend Denise some burgers and they both chat and joke around in the car while she keeps Denise some company. She also likes being unexpected and likes to scare Denise like in horror movies. Hell Week (2nd Episode) Shondell leaves her Best Buy parking lot security job and arrives to meet with her friend Denise. Shondell sneakily scares Denise knowing that Denise is trying to stay focused and aware of Red Devil, Shondell brings some burgers and gets inside the car and asks Denise if she wants a shack burger or a double shack burger, and they both joke around in the car having fun. Later, they both fall asleep and Denise hears Chanel Oberlin's screams from Kappa house and immediately gets out of the car to see what the problem is, while Shondell is still asleep and now alone in the car. After Red Devil is not found upstairs where Chanel said he was, Denise immediately tries to warn Shondell on her walkie-talkie to inform her that the killer is on the loose. Denise stops running and catches a breath while Shondell is still sleeping. Death appears behind a sleeping Shondell while Denise is looking for Chanel Oberlin]] Shondell falls asleep in the car and Denise hears Chanel scream and goes inside Kappa house to see what the problem is, meanwhile Shondell is still asleep in the car and after the girls go upstairs to find and defend off Red Devil, the killer somehow breaks into the car and stabs Shondell through her throat with a butcher knife (off-screen). Unfortunately Denise comes back and sees her dead body with a lot of blood going through her throat with the knife sticking out. After seeing Shondell's corpse, she pushes Shondell out of the car and drives off, screaming. Later, Denise tells the Kappa sisters that Shondell's body just became missing after Denise dumped it and drove off. Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Shondell is mentioned by Denise to Grace Gardner and Zayday Williams about Red Devil stabbing her throat and to rest in peace and not being as cute as Denise. When Denise hand-cuffs Zayday and questions her, Denise mentions a CD that Zayday bought at Best Buy, and Denise mentions that it is the same Best Buy where Shondell works. Zayday says that she was inside Kappa house at the time Shondell got murdered, but Denise didn't quite believe her. Haunted House (4th Episode) Shondell is mentioned by Denise by being promised from above to avenge her death and find Red Devil and stop him. In the Shady Lane house, Chad Radwell and Hester Ulrich look around and find Ms. Bean's corpse, after they find out that it is real, Chad backs up in fear into a murphy bed which makes it fall open and Shondell's corpse tumbles out onto the floor, Chad and Hester then run out of the room screaming and find all the other dead victims bodies. Her body is later found in the same spot on the floor by Grace, Pete Martínez, Zayday, and Earl Grey. Detective Chisolm tells Kappa house all the victims found and mentions Shondell as being one of them. Dorkus (12th Episode) When Pete tries his best to explain to Grace about why he helped Red Devil and actually wore the outfit and murdered a few people, he is shown in a flashback spying on Boone dressed up as Red Devil coming out of Denise's truck after killing Shondell. Shondell is then shown lifeless before Denise comes.